Dream Vacation
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Dive In. It's he Spring Break before Graduation and Meena's detirmined to make it special. Will the friends survive a road trip, TRL and Newt acting strange? Ch 9 up!
1. Uno!

Okay, Here's the first chapter of the third story! Finally! I'm excited really. Then one more after this and I'm onto Theif Lord for a little while... then Twilight... then back to Cory in the House!!! yay! I've been watching Videos about how to be Scene, it amuses me. Right so Onto the story!

Disclaimer: This will be the only Disclaimer I have, I never remember these things, ever. I don't own Cory in the House, I don't own the characters pertaining to the show. I Don't own the Kenny Loggins, Porcelain and the Tramps or Scooter or anyother songs I listen to while writing this. I only lay claim upon on the Plot and Greenlee... and anyone else I pull out of my nose in the duration of this story.

Chapter 1

"Did you get chips?"

"Yes."

"Cookies?"

"Yes."

"Soda?"

"Yes." Meena nodded, looking at the list in her hand. Behind her Greenlee was pushing a cart, or rather, placing a foot on the bottom bar, pushing off and gliding along. Meena rolled her eyes at her friend and Grabbed a box of Fruit Loops. Meena was going to be spending a couple of days with her friend and they wanted to get a ton of food. Well, enough for two Teenage girls to survive on for three days.

A lot of things had changed over the past three years. Even Greenlee's hair color. She had dyed her once white blonde locks dark brown. One thing that stayed the same was they were in love with their boyfriends. Cory and Meena were still together, despite a small breakup Freshman year.

Greenlee and Newt had been blissfully in love and he even moved into her mini apartment when his parents moved to Flordia. Mr and Mrs. Livingston hadn't been big on the idea at first, but eventually warmed to the idea, especially when Newt Threatened to run away.

They finished the shopping and headed to the check out.

"Oh look, dad's in Greece." Greenlee grabbed a tabloid and flipped it open as Meena emptied the cart.

"You didn't know where he was going?" Meena asked.

"I never know where they are." Greenlee shrugged, putting the tabloid back and reaching for People, seeing an article about Blu, Colleen and their familes.

"It's kind of sad that you find out about your family the same way everyone does." Meena raised an eyebrow, pushing the Cart forward to the bag boy.

"yeah I know." Greenlee flipped it to the page and read. "Colleen and her husband are doing great and Blu, Kelly and Logan are in Italy for spring break."

"Oh you like the Binx family?" The check out lady asked. Greenlee smiled at the lady.

"yeah, some might call it an obsession actually, I have pictures of them all over my house." She winked at Meena who resisted the urge to laugh. Very few people knew about Greenlee, the third child of Alex and Mila, the only one that wasn't famous.

"That's... nice." The lady gave them a strange look and looked anywhere but at Greenlee until Greenlee paid for the stuff and the woman saw the name on the card. "Greenlee Binx?" She looked up. Greenlee burst out laughing and leaned over the cart to keep herself upright.

"Not A crazy fan, just a daughter." She signed the slip and grabbed her card, walking out, leaving the lady to gap behind her.

"You are a strange, strange little person." Meena smiled as they loaded up Greenlee's Jeep.

"I know." Greenlee grinned, fixing her scarf and helping Meena load. After loading it all in th got in and Greenlee drove towards the Binx 'house'.

House was more like a mansion. It had more than everything a family of five would need. Too bad only one person really lived there, well two now. Greenlee basically lived by herself since ehr parents and siblings were always on tour or doing this and that. Now she had Newt, which was always a good thing.

They pulled into the driveway and Greenlee pulled out her phone to call Newt.

"Help us drag this stuff in." She said. A few minutes later Newt came running out, a twizzler in his mouth. He grabbed a few bags and dashed back in.

"What what that?" Meena asked, grabbing a few other bags.

"Oh we interrupted one of his beloved bands." Greenlee rolled her eyes, smiling and grabbing the last bags. They walked in to find Newt and Cory sitting on the couch watching Music videos, on the picture in picture was a video game, the controller in the hands of none other than Stickler.

In Freshman year Stickler grew into his features, got cuter, less annoying and finally Meena, Cory and Newt accepted him into the group.

"We've got Uno to play." Greenlee said, putting down the bags and making the boys help her with putting them away. Meena got a glass of water and chugged it before grabbing the chips, cookies and sodas and going to the basement, where they always played.

"Ready to get beat Stickler?" Cory teased as they headed down, Greenlee and Newt put away the beds and put up the coffee table while Meena dug for the cards and the other two boys pushed things around. they got everything set up and started playing.

"Wild! Blue!" Stickler cheered. Greenlee glared at him, laying down the only plue she had, a five. Then Meena put down a Yellow five and Cory put down a yellow seven. Putting down a green seven, Newt shouted Uno.

In the end Cory won, he stood up and cheered for himself, leaving Stickler to glare at him until a cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Cory answered his phone.

"Hey Cory, it's getting late, you should probably be getting home." Victor Baxter said.

"Kay, I'll be there in a little bit." Cory hung up. "Hey ya'll I have to get going." He said, shoving the phone in his pocket.

"Me too. I'll see you guys later." Stickler said, standing up and heading out, Cory right behind him.

"Let's get to bed." Meena suggested and the three moved the table out of the way, pulled out the Murphy bed and the futon, Meena and Greenlee slept on the Murphy and Newt fell asleep on the Futon.


	2. Uptown Girl

Okay This time I was just being a loser and not writing : ) I wasn't feeling it. Now I'm forcing myself to feel it.

"Why you always wanna criitsize my style?" Greenlee sang.

"I don't critisize you." Newt interjected.

"The things I do I got my reasons why.  
And why you wanna get down on the clothes I wear  
The Way I flip the color of my hair"

"It's very special."

"Cause I'm very special  
I'm Very very special  
You've got to recognize me for me  
I can motiviate you  
Lift up, accelerate you  
Just know I'm so completely unique."

"So unique."

"I know you've never met somebody different like me.  
My style is so unique but,

You're the freak."

They were trying something different. Greenlee had taught Meena to play guitar and with Stickler on Keyboards, Greenlee and Newt could sing a duet. They actually sounded really good together. Meena watced the two dance around as the sang and had to hold in laughter. They were both so goofy. The dancing didn't even match the music anymore. She was doing the robot and he was attempting the running man.

"I see you kicking back and chillin  
Think you're style's the best." Newt pretty much rapped. That broke it. Greenlee burst out laughing, which made Meena and Cory laugh, finaly Stickler joined it.

"We need to get through a song you guys." Meena said as the laughter died.

"Okay, but can we do something that doesn't mean Rapping for Newt? It just sounds so... odd." Greenlee shook her head. Newt rolled his eyes at her, but smiled.

"Then what do you suggest?" He asked.

"Umm... I don't know..." Greenlee shrugged, jumping off of the mini stage they had built and plopping on the Futon. After Newt's family moved they had started practicing at Greenlee's place. "My girl likes to party all the time, party all the time, party all the ti-ime." She sang. "Oh! I got it!" She cried, rolling off the Futon and hurrying to her Computer. She quickly typed some stuff in and turned up the volume.

"Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice." Greenlee sang along with the music and danced around a bit.

"That's uptown girl..." Stickler raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, but with some tweaking it can be a duet." Greenlee smiled "I'm gonna try for an uptown Guy  
He's been living in His white bread Life  
As long as anyone with hot blood ticks  
And now He's looking for a downtown Chick  
it's gotta stick." She improvized.

"Sounds good to me." Newt shrugged.

"Let's do it." Meea smiled and they got to work.

"Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why " Newt sang and they were off on their song.

After rehearsal everyon packed up and Stickler left. Newt and Greenlee went out soon after, they were planning on going to the movies then the Liberry.

Meena and Cory settled on the Futon and turned on the TV. While Cory sat quietly, watching the old Blues Brothers movie Meena was thinking.

It was their senior year. Next week was their last spring break together. It was one of the most depressing things Meena ever felt. She didn't want to graduate and leave her friends. She wanted to stay with them. At least have one last adventure. She wanted to do something to celebrate making it to senior year.

If only she knew what.

"I'm gonna head home." Cory yawned, getting up.

"Okay Cory, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Meena smiled, following him up stairs to the door.

"See you." Cory turned to kiss her. Then he opened the door to find Newt and Greenlee there, kissing. They pulled apart as soon as they saw Cory and Meena, eyebrows quirked.

"Umm... we were just coming in." Greenlee blushed, pulling Newt in by the hand. They headed downstairs.

"Something wrong?" Cory asked Meena, who'd been staring with a far away look in her eyes.

"No not really." Meena lied shaking her head.

"You're lying." Cory said knowingly.

"No I'm not." Meena insisted.

"Meena, I know You. Something's bothering you I know it."

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Meena promised, kissing him again. "Goodnight Cory." Cory shrugged and headed off, making a mental note to call Meena in the morning.

She headed downstairs to find Greenlee in the bed and Newt on the pulled out futon. Newt was already snoring, but Greenlee was sitting up and playing a game on her phone.

"Greenlee..." Meena whispered as she dug for pajamas.

"Yeah?" Greenlee didn't bother to whisper.

"Do you ever get nervous about graduation and going to college? I mean, what if we never see each other again?" Meena asked.

"That's not going to happen." Greenlee said confidently.

"How do you know?" Meena nearly whined.

"Because Meena, we're all going to be living in my basement at the rate we're going." Greenlee joked.

"It's not funny Greenlee, I'm serious."

"Don't worry about it Meena. We're not going to grow apart. We're closer than friends. We're sisters, as for the boys, I don't think Cory would let you go any sooner than he'd give up playing the drums." Greenlee assured her friend, then snuggled under the covers, making sure she left room for Meena and closing her eyes.

Meena sighed and turned the TV back on. It was an ad for jeans, which gave her the perfect idea...


	3. Elephant Love Melody

Today's chapter comes to you throught the letter H For Hell. I'm in a house with six 11 year old boys and a Wii. Yeah and I'm in charge of them. HELL ON EARTH!!!

Chapter...three

That morning Meena got up early, eager to get everything planned out for her idea. She wanted to have it all worked out before she said anything to the others, didn't want to get them excited for nothing you know.

It was eleven before Greenlee and Newt rolled out of bed. They changed and Greenlee walked over to Meena.

"Newt and I are going to breakfast wanna come?" She asked, puling her hair into a ponytail.

"Umm... No. I'll stick around here." Meena decided. "But call Stickler and Cory, I'm calling an emergency practice." She added.

"Whatevs." Greenlee shrugged and the two headed out.

"What do you think she's doing?" Newt asked Greenlee as they walked to Greenlee's Jeep.

"I'd rather not know." Greenlee said truthfully. "She's been really nuts over graduation lately."

"Huh." Newt shrugged, jumping in the car. "What about it?"

"She thinks we're all going to grow apart. I told her it wasn't going to happen. The direction we're going everyone's going to be living in my basement." Newt laughed at what Greenlee said.

"See it is funny." Greenlee rolled her eyes, sticking the key in the ignition and going. She backed out of the parking spot and the headed for the Pizzette. They ordered their usual and sat down.

"But she's got a point." Newt said as they got drinks.

"Nooo. Newt don't tell me you're thinking about it too." Greenlee whined.

"Greenlee, you can't tell me you've never thought about it." Newt said.

"I havn't. I tend to think about now, not later." Newt looked thoughtful for a moment as they sat down and nodded. He'd been thinking about doing something for a while now, and it was settled in his mind.

Meena sat on Greenlee's murphy bed, papers spread all around her, when the phone rang. She leaned over, expecting one of the people she'd called that morning.

"Hello?"

"Hey Meena." It was Cory.

"Hey Cory." Meena smiled, rolling off the bed.

"You sound happy." Cory smiled in relief. Last night she'd been depressed.

"Yeah, hey Cory, can you come over at like... three? Emergency band practice."

"Umm... sure. What's the emergency?" He asked.

"You'll see when you get here." Meena said, hanging up and going back to the bed. She called Stickler and told him to come over before going back to her work. She almost had it perfect.

DVDVDVDV

When Newt and Greenlee got back home they found Sticker, Cory and Meena waiting for them.

"Finally!" Meena cried.

"Finally what?" Greenlee asked.

"What took you so long. I thought you were going to breakfast." Meena asked.

"We did, then we went to a movie and for ice cream." Greenlee held up her ice cream as proof.

"Oh... Well whatever, sit down. I have to tell you all something." Greenlee and Newt sat down on the floor and looked up at the Bahavian.

"Okay, tell us." Stickler urged.

"I was watching TV last night and saw an ad for Jeans and it gave me the perfect idea!."

"We're going shopping?" Greenlee guessed.

"No, A road trip!" Meena cried. "Before you say no, I looked it all up. I added up expenses and, look at this." She pulled a print out from her pocket and held it out to Cory.

"TRL... Battle of the Bands!"

"If we leave friday night we can make it up there and back." Meena smiled.

"Let's do it!" Greenlee smiled, standing up. "It sounds fun."

One by one they agreed, thought Stickler took some prodding.

They were going on a road trip.

DVDVDVDVDV

That night Greenlee and Newt had been sitting talking, Sticker and Cory were still there.

"Newt and I decided on our duet." She said.

"What happened to Uptown girl?" Meena asked.

"We changed our mind." Greenlee walked to her computer and typed some things in.

**(Newt:)  
Love is many a splendid thing  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
All you need is love  
(Greenlee:)  
Please don't start that again**

(Newt:)  
All you need is love

(Greenlee:)  
A girl has got to eat

(Newt:)  
All you need is love

(Greenlee:)  
She'll end up on the street

(Newt:)  
All you need is love

(Greenlee:)  
Love is just a game

(Newt:)  
I was made for  
Loving for you baby  
You were made  
For loving me

(Greenlee:)  
The only way  
Of loving me baby  
Is to pay a lovely fee

(Newt:)  
Just one night  
Gimme just one night

(Greenlee:)  
There's no way  
'Cause you can't pay

(Newt:)  
In the name of love  
One night in the name of love

(Greenlee:)  
You crazy fool  
I won't give in to you

(Newt:)  
Don't leave me this way  
I can't survive without  
Your sweet love, oh baby  
Don't leave me this way

(Greenlee:)  
You'd think that people  
Would've had enough  
Of silly love songs

(Newt:)  
I look around me and I see  
It isn't so (Ha ha) no

(Greenlee:)  
Some people  
Wanna fill the world  
With silly love songs

(Newt:)  
Well what's wrong with that  
I'd like to know  
'Cause here I go, yeah  
Love lifts us up  
Where we belong  
Where eagles fly  
Over mountains high

(Greenlee:)  
Love makes us act  
Like we are fools  
Throw our lives away  
For one happy day

(Newt:)  
We could be heroes  
Just for one day

(Greenlee:)  
You, you will be mean

(Newt:)  
No I won't

(Greenlee:)  
And I  
I'll drink all the time

(Newt:)  
We should be lovers

(Greenlee:)  
We can't do that

(Newt:)  
We should be lovers  
And that's a fact

(Greenlee:)  
No nothing  
Will keep us together

(Newt:)  
We could still try  
Just for one day

(Newt and Greenlee:)  
We could be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We could be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We could be heroes

(Newt:)  
Just because  
I will always love you

(Greenlee:)  
And I

(Newt and Greenlee:)  
Can't help loving

(Newt:)  
You

(Greenlee:)  
How wonderful life is

(Newt and Greenlee:)  
Now you're in the world 

By the end of the song Greenlee was crying and Newt couldn't stop himself from kissing her.

"Well?" Greenlee asked as they pulled away and she wiped away her tears. "What did you think?"

"I think we've got this singing thing down." Meena smiled.

"And we've conquered the Crap out of it." Greenlee added.


	4. I Don't Need A Man

Chapter four baby! I'm on schedule, suprisingly, and am now obsessed with making videos on Windows Movie Maker. Check out my Youtube, I'll put the link in my Porfile, which I'm going to revamp... eventually.

Oh and Keep in mind, I've never driven from DC to Newyork and it probably doesn't take near as long as him going to make it, but I really don't care.

Chapter four

It had taken a while, but Meena, Sticker and Cory managed to convince their parents to let them go. Newt's parents had pretty much given him free reign over himself and Greenlee could probably take a trip to the moon and her parents wouldn't realize it.

"This is going to be so awesome." Greenlee said as she helped Meena pack. Meena's parents were back and she was home.

"Turn on some music." Meena said as she sorted through tops. Greenlee jumped over Meena's bed to the stereo and went through the songs, picking an old Pussy Cat Doll's songs. I Don't Need a Man blasted from her speakers.

"Ha I love this song!" Greenlee rolled back over the bed, landing in a pile of pants on the floor. The two ended up stopping their packing and making a dance to it. a pass time both girls loved.

They ended up falling on the floor laughing as the door opened and Newt, Stickler and Cory walked in.

"Told you they'd be here." Cory said smuggly.

"What's up?" Greenlee asked, getting up off the floor and helping Meena up.

"Band practice." Stickler said.

"We're finished anyway." Meena smiled and they headed out.

DVDVDVDVDVDV

"I see you looking at me  
Like I got something for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it on up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused." Meena sang

"The more you try  
The less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!" Greenlee joined in.

"You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that then no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing" Greenlee smirked

"The more you try  
The less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you!

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man  
(I'm without you)  
(I'm over you)

I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man" They finished it off enitrely together, dancing as they went through, leavig the Boy's to stare.

"That was great." Newt said, taking off his guitar and they all went to sit down and rest. It had been hard practice.

"We should get going." Meena decided, getting up and heading towards the door, Cory and Stickler behind him. "We leave in two days!" She squealed before running upstairs. Greenlee laughed as Cory and Stickler hurried after her, she was their ride.

"So What did you think?" Greenlee asked, turning to Newt.

"I though you were amazing." Newt answered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling him closer to him.

"Oh really? How amazing?" Greenlee smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The most amazing I've ever seen."

"Oh you charmer." Greenlee rolled her eyes, stepping up on her toes to kiss him.

He knelt down to help her out and after a few minutes they pulled apart to get ready for bed.

"Now what was that about me being amazing?" Greenlee asked as they lay down. They had been sharing the Murphy bed for a while now, though they hadn't told anyone, Meena would freak and if they told Cory or Stickler they'd tell Meena, who'd freak.

"You looked great up there dancing with Meena." Newt smiled, turning on his side and proping himself up on his elbow.

"Good." Greenlee smiled. "Hey tomorrow night, want to go the movies?" She asked.

"I-I can't I have somthing to do." Newt said.

"What?" Greenlee ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm... going to see My sister."

"Your sister? The one in the Brittish Boarding School?" Greenlee raised an eyebrow.

"Oh umm... she's visiting our Grandma and I wanted to see her before she has to go back.

"Oh. Well I'll come with you I'd love to see the squirt." Olivia was practically Greenlee's little sister.

"No... Grandma doesn't like a lot of visitors at once... I'm going to sleep now." Newt sank his head into the pillow, turning of the light inthe hope that Greenlee would fall asleep.

Greenlee did lay back, but she didn't fall asleep. She knew something was up. Newt never lied to her. She rolled over and switched on her I-pod, Love Melody from Moulin Rouge softly played and she mouthed along with it.

Unbeknownst to her, Newt was doing the same thing in the dark.


	5. Day 1

Squee!!! I don't have school tomorrow! Well I want to get at least one chapter done tonight.

I've recently developed an obsession with Little Shop of Horrors. I saw it yesterday (Note: The musical, not the movie. A college around here was doing it) And I loved it.

Furthermore, one of the College guys asked for my number and e-mail and totally e-mailed me. He's totally hott!!! It's great. I'll put a pic on my profile later.

Chapter 5

"Vacation  
All I ever wanted  
Vacation  
Had to get away  
Vacation  
Meant to be spent with friends." Greenlee sang as they loaded up Stickler's convertible. Meena laughed, pumped to be doing this. Newt had to run off, but promised to be back before it was time to go, leaving behind a ver upset Greenlee. But as soon as Stickler turned on his Sirius Radio to 80's music she was bouncing along and singing. Cory pounded a beat on a suitcase and Stickler just watched them.

"Hey guys." Newt grinned walking into the Sticker's yard.

"Stickler, are you sure your parents are okay with Meena and I leaving our cars here?" Greenlee asked Stickler, pointdly ignoring Newt.

"Yeah they said it's fine." Newt and Greenlee came in Greenlee's jeep, Meanwhile Cory and Meena came in her car.

"Okay awesome. Meena, can you help me get the stuff inside?" Greenlee nodded at the door.

"Umm... sure." Meena shrugged, following her out.

"What's her problem?" Meena heard Cory ask Newt as the girl's walked away.

"So what's up?" Meena asked as the got the snacks from the Stickler's kitchen.

"Newt's being stupid." Greenlee shrugged, opening a jug of milk and snffng it before taking a drink and puttng it back.

"How?"

"He's being really weird. He's like... sneaking around and stuff... you don't think he's... no, there's no way." Greenlee grabbed a bag of food and hurried out, without finishing her thought.

"Okay then..." Meena shook her head. She followed Greenlee and they both stopped when they saw the boys talking.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Greenlee asked. They weren't just standing around talking, they were huddled, heads together.

"I don't know." Meena frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Let's go." She walked out.

"Hey guy's you ready?" She asked. They jumped and quickly moved apart. Cory shot Newt a look and Greenlee raised an eyebrow at them both.

"Let's get going." Cory said getting in the drivers seat. They had already worked out a driving schedule. Cory, then Meena, then Stickler, then Newt, always stopping at night. They were hoping Greenlee wouldn't have to drive. Mostly because she found speed limits to be challenges, same with Yellow lights.

They all got in the car and Cory pulled onto the road. Meena sat in front with him, Greenlee, Newt and Stickler squished into the back, Greenlee staring out the window unhappily.

"Come on Greenlee" Newt muttered, leaning closer to her. "Don't be mad. I'll tell you what I'm up to when I'm ready. I promise."

"You can tell Stickler and Cory but you can't tell me?" Greenlee pouted.

"Exactly." Newt smiled gently. Greenlee rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"I hate you Livingston." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"If that's how you show hate then that explains why Stickler wouldn't leave you alone." Newt teased.

"Shut up before you ruin the moment."

In the Front Seat Meena was toying with a bit of hair.

"So what were you guys talking about when we came out?" She asked, just loud enough for Cory to hear. For a second Cory thought about telling her, but decided against it. Meena wouls never be able to keep a secret like this.

"Nothing. Newt had hit his hand on the door and we were trying to decde if it was swelling or not." He lied.

"What?" Meena raised an eyebrow.

"Well if it was we'd have to go to the emergency room, Then that would throw off your schedule." Cory shrugged.

"Oh... weird." Meena sat back and gave Cory a look. She knew he was lying.

"Soda?" He asked. Meena grabbed a soda from the small cooler at her feet and opened it for him.

"Here you go." She said, holding it out.

"Thanks." Cory smiled. Meena smiled back and looked in the side window at Greenlee and Newt in the back seat, looking happy again.

Stickler sighed and looked out the window, trying to ignore the two happy couples in the car. that was the fun of being the fifth wheel. He watched a carfull of teenage girls drive up next to them. He winked at one and she giggled, waving at him. He waved back and she blushed. one of the other girls whispered to her and gave her something. It was a tube of lipstick. The girl started writing something on the window. It was a phone number. Stickler turned to Greenlee and Newt, both of whom had seen this transaction and Greenlee was laughing.

"Write it down." Newt suggested. Meena turned back to them with a frown.

"Write what down?" She asked. Greenlee pointed out the window and Meena laughed. Stickler pulled out his phone and put in the number. He held the phone up for the girl to see and she started wiping away the lipstick and giggling again.

"Turn the music up." Greenlee said. Cory turned up the Hip Hop music. She started singing along and dancing in her seat. Meena joined in and the carfull of girls started laughing.

Oh this was going to be a fun trip.


	6. Can You Say Weird?

Hey ya'll. This is BeautyofGrace's cousin. You can call me ShadowofDoubt or XPunkRockPrincessX13. Or if I actually get to know you, call me Farris or Alyssa. I figure if I'm going to help her write I want ya'll to know me somewhat. I'd really love it if ya'll added me on MSN or AIM. I'm sharing an AIM with my cousin, issy13142. I'll put my MSN in the profile... eventually.

P.S. Anyone know where I can get video clips of Jason Dolley? Ones that can be downloaded.

Okay Apparently I was wrong on the schedule front. I'm am off pretty badly. okay, by two chapters. But We're going to work really hard and try to get two chapters up tonight. Maybe one tomorrow if we have to. We've also been working on First chapters for other stories. Go Fig right?

And, while I'm thinking about it, What with people that use chat speak in real life? I know this girl that says LOL and STFU and things like that. It's irritating, Chat speak is meant to make typing faster and easier, when speaking if you can't just laugh and have to say LOL I will not hesitate to smack you.

Chapter 6

Cory had been driving for about ten hours, give or take. They had to stop three times for bathroom breaks. He was tired and everyone was hungry. The food had long ago run out thanks to Stickler and Newt, who had supposedly skipped breakfast and needed food.

"Let's find some place to stop and Eat." Meena said as her own stomach rummbled.

"Yeah, I have to pee anyway." Greenlee agreed, trying to pull her hair into a ponytail and not elbow Newt in the face, not as easy as it sounds. Cory turned into a diner and parked. Everyone scrambled out, nearly knocking each over in desperation to stretch their legs. They walked into the Diner and it felt so cool, something out of a Coming of Age Movie or something. Five friends, a road trip. it was just too awesome, in Meena's opinion at least.

They sat at a booth and picked up the menus. Stickler wrinkled his nose at some of the choices.

"Hey kiddies, what'll it be?" An older woman with heavy make up asked. They each ordered and closed the menus.

"This is going to be great!" Meena smiled. She toyed wither her bracelet and laid her head on Cory's shoulder. This had to be great. It was their last adventure before graduation. Meena shook her head, trying to shake the thought from her head. She didn't want to think about Graduation. This was happy time.

"So where are we sleeping?" Greenlee asked, propping her elbows up on the table and quirking an eyebrow. Everyone looked at Meena, waiting for an answer.

"There's a motel close to here. We're going to get rooms there." Meena said. She'd made sure they took a route close to motels. She reached in her purse to pull out a notebook and check that they were on schedule. "We need to get gas before getting to the hotel, I drive tomorrow and that should take us to New York. We'll have a day to ourselves before TRL!" She squealed, a couple of truckers turned to look at the teens.

"She didn't take her meds." Greenlee explained to them and they turned back around.

"So What are we going to do with our day in New York?" Stickler asked.

"Duh." Greenlee rolled her eyes. "Shop, Practice, Shop, see some sites and Shop." Meena nodded and wrote something in her notebook.

"so we're getting two rooms right?" Stickler asked.

"Right." Meena smiled.

"And Motel rooms generally have teo beds if you're lucky... I call a bed." Stickler said quickly.

"Bed!" Cory and Newt Cried.

"I called it man." Cory said.

"I called it." Newt Insisted.

"Relax, if it comes down to it we'll get a cot or something." Greenlee shrugged.

"Fine." Newt and Cory agreed. Meena let out a sigh of relief.That room thing hadn't even occured to her.

"Here you go Dolls." The lady, Meredith, said, putting the plates of food down. "Where you all headed?" She asked, going back behind the counter. Newt, Stickler, Meena andCory looked at each other, slightly uncomfortable with the creepy old lady talking to them. Greenlee however, had been on the road quite a few times before and had been to a lot of diners full of creep waitresses.

"We're headed for New York." Greenlee grinned at the lady. "TRL's having this big band contest and we entered... I think, but we're going to play." She nodded. The lady smiled, revealing yellowed teeth smudged with Lipstick.

"My daughter was in a band for a couple years. They almost made it big, but their guitarist quit and went Solo. Mila... something..." The lady scratched her head. "Well I can't remember, but if it weren't for that Mila my daughter'd be rich and I wouldn't be working here." Greenlee turned to Newt, wide eyed.

'Oh Shoot.' She mouthed.

"Mila... she married that rock star... Alex...Bens...Benson...umm..."

"Binx?" Greenlee guessed.

"That's it." The old lady snapped her fingers. Greenlee resisted a blush and turned towards the window. She didn't know a lot about her paretn's lives before they married, but she did know her mom had been in a band at one point.

"Almost done?" She squeeked.

"Yeah I'm pretty much finished." Newt said, ignoring his half eaten burger. Meena and Cory nodded, but Stickler, not getting the hint, shook his head.

"No way, I've barely eaten anything." He said. Greenlee glared at him.

"Come on Stickler." Newt grabbed his arm. "We'll get you something from the vending machines at the Motel." Meena paid for the meal and they hurried out.

"Wow that was awkward." Cory said, getting in the driver's seat.

"No kidding." Greenlee muttered, leaning against Newt. Meena looked back apologetically. "It's no problem Meena, it was actually kind of funny." She said honestly. Something exciting for the trip. Cory pulled out onto the road and headed in the direction Meena pointed him for the Motel.

On the way Black Eyed Pea's Pump It came on the radio.

"I love this song!" Meena cried. She started singing along and after a moment everyone else joined in. They sang all the way to the motel where they piled out and grabbed their bags from the back before going to book rooms.

"We need two rooms." Meena said to the man at the desk.

"We only have one room." The man replied. Meena frowned.

"What?" Her eye's widened and she looked back at the guys and Greenlee who were still on about Pump It. "We'll take it." She decided, getting out her wallet and paying for the room. She took the key and led them out.

"Where's our key?" Stickler asked.

"Umm... they only had one room..." Meena said, unlocking the door and walking in. It was a decent motel, pretty much clean. The room they got only had one bed.

"Oh that's good." Greenlee said, dropping her bag.

"So Meena and Greenlee on the bed and we're on the floor." Newt said.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Greenlee offered.

"I'll take the bed!" Stickler cried.

"I'll take the floor." Meena gave Stickler a weird look.

"It's not like that. I just don't like sleeping on floors." Stickler explained.

"Mmmhhhmmm." Greenlee rolled her eyes.

"No really." Stickler insisted.

"Whatever you say." Greenlee smirked, heading towards the bathroom to changed.

"Seriously!"

"Sure."


	7. Let's Get it On

Okay, we're trying to get caught up with our schedule, so we want to get this chapter up before the 23 which is very likely to happen. Lucky I (Alessi)Wrote out a mor realistic pla than the one I had last year. Last year I wanted to write a chapter every other day, which, is very doubtful. So this time I picked random days that were a decent amout apart. If I keep it up right this should be a 13 chapter story. 12 if I get off.

I tell you what We've got so many stories flooding into our minds it's not even funny. The few posted in our Profile doesn't even compare to the list in the Almighty Notebook.

Ya'll we need more stories in the Cory in the House Fandom! Write people Write! We also need reviews, we meaning us, us meaning BeautyofGrace and ShadowofDoubt. So Review! I'm not going to have an ego trip and pull a 'I won't post until I get fifteen billion reviews' or anything like that, I'd just like some CONSTRUCTIVE!!!!! Critisizm and compliments or whatevs. Keep in mind Flamers will be smited.

Chapter 7

The next morning everyone woke up in different positions than when they'd gone to bed. Greenlee was snuggled in Newt's arms, Cory and Meena's backs were pressed together and Stickler was half hanging off the bed. They got up and Meena got to the bathroom first. She took a quick shower and got out. Greenlee and Cory had showered the night before the other two boys let them pop in and get dressed before they took turns showering.

"Okay, Today I'm going to be driving." Meena said as they gathered around the vending machine for a unhealthy, sugar filled breakfast.

"And today should take us to New York?" Greenlee asked. They went back to the room and Newt turned on the radio. Meena grinned at Greenlee and they got up to dance to the music.

"still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.[Everytime We Touch lyrics on good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side." The Boys watched and laughed as they danced. They finished the food and headed out Meena got in the drivers seat, Greenlee, Cory and Newt got the back this time. Greenlee leaned against Newt and closed her eyes. He slowly stroked her dark hair and thought about what he needed to do. He had been stressing over the past three days. He didn't want to tell Greenlee until the perfect moment, but everytime he snuck off to do something she got mad.

It might help if he was a bit sneakier, instead of just walking off and making up excuses about his sister, who never left her European Boarding school. Smart Girlfriend's had a habit of figuring that thing out. He felt Greenlee gently poke his leg and he kissed the top of her head.

There were just things about Greenlee that made her so... perfect, in his mind. The way her nose wrinkled when she was thinking too hard, the way her hair smells after she's had a shower and the way she still wears the necklace newt had given her for Christmas years ago. Then there was the she never remembered to pick up her towels from the bathroom, or how she always left her stuff in the wrong places. It was her imperfections that made her so... perfect.

Newt shook his head, he was getting waaaaay to mushy for his liking and he went back to stroking her hair while she gently poked his leg with her pinky.

DVDVDVDV

In the Front seat Stickler was playing with his phone when he got a call. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" He answered it.

"Hey Jason, it's me." The voice, female, chirped.

"who?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Me, Kallie, we talked for like an hour last night." Stickler frowned, he hadn't talked to anyone last night. He turned to the back seat, where Greenlee and Cory were hold back laughs.

"Oh right, Kallie, how could I forget." Stickler Glared at the two.

"It's alright. So where are you guys?" Kallie asked.

"On the Road. I'm not entirely sure where." Stickler shrugged, even though she couldn't see it.

"Oh. Well I'm going to be watching TRL I hope I get to see you." Kallie said sweetly.

"Me too." Stickler said. Kallie giggled and Stickler heard a laugh and Kallie giggled again.

"I have to get going. We're on our way to Canada to visit my friend's boyfriend."

"See ya." Stickler raised an eyebrow.

"Bye." The both hung up and Stickler turned to the back again.

"So I talked to her for an hour last night?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say, she just wouldn't stop talking." Cory said as he and Greenlee burst into laughter.

"I hate you both."

"We love you too." 


	8. Worthy of a child star

Oy Vey. Well here comes chapter eight. I'm getting closer and closer to done. Then I have the last in this series and I have to decide on my next one. We have so many to choose from. Oh, and check out our Profile Blog, we put up an 'ad' for our Banner Making talents.

Chapter eight

Meena's driving day was fairly uneventful time. Save for a near Road rage fight involving Greenlee, a litterer and a long tiring car ride. After Stickler managed to calm them both down, the friends started back on their journey.

"All the girls and the boys and people makin noise!" Greenlee and Newt belted out as they went. Meena looked over er shoulder at them and laughed. This was a fun trip so far. They were only about ten minutes away from where they wanted to be. Times Square, New York, New York.

"Almost there." Meena said over Newt and Greenlee's singing.

"Almost there!" The two mimicked throwing their hands into the air.

"Are you going to do that all the way to the hotel?" Stickler asked.

"to the Hotel!" They laughed.

"I hate you both." Stickler shook his head.

"Aww, that's just mean." Greenlee pouted.

"You made Greenlee upset." Newt accused.

"You two are worse than children." Meena smiled.

"I know huh?" Greenlee wrinkled her nose and looked at Newt.

"That's just the way we Roll." Newt shrugged.

"Oh I love that song!" Greenlee clapped her hands.

"We're here!" Meena cried as they pulled into the parking lot. They all quickly scrambbled out of the car and hurried into the Hotel. They got to the front desk and looked at the man behind it expectantly.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, boed and impatient. Greenlee narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes I bought two rooms, the name's Baxter." Meena said.

"You put it under Cory's name?" Newt whispered to her.

"Well you know..." Meena shrugged.

"No, no I don't." Newt shook his head. Meena stuck out her tongue.

"Hello?" The man behind the counter snapped. "We don't allow children in without an adult." He gave them a sarcastic smile.

"Yes I know." Meena said, trying to stay sweet. "I'm ninteen, and he's nineteen." She pointed at Cory. "Te other's are eighteen."

"Oh... Well I'm sorry but we're full." the man shrugged.

"I pre booked." Meena said, getting a little impatient. Greenlee sighed angrily and pushed past Meena.

"Look little man, I've been in a car for te past six hours, I smell like gas, smoke and general nastiness. If I don't get a room this second I'm going to tell every newpaper this side of kansas that this hotel is unkind and you'd be better off staying on a hotel bench in central park." She growled. The man actually laughed and looked at the two other people behind the desks.

"And why would they listen to you?" He asked.

"Because the daughter of Alex and Mila Binx tends to get a lot of attention when she asks for it. Nevermind the daughter of the embassador of Bahavia, The son of political people and well... Stickler and Cory. I am not about using every once of my parents power to throw a hissy fit worthy of a childstar!" Greenlee pounded her fist on the desk. The man looked a little shocked and quickly went to work, typing away.

"Oh! BAXTER!" He said. "Got it right here." He turned and got card keys, swiping them in and handing them over. "Have a nice day." He added with a big smile.

"Oh we will." Greenlee grinned back, hers even faker than his. She rolled her eyes as they walked off.

"Dang girl, why don't you do that all the time?" Cory asked. he could just imagine what he would do if he had famous parents. Greenlee stopped walking and looked at him.

"Because it gives me a headache." She said, walking again. Meena couldn't help but laugh and that got everyone else started as they got in the elevator. They rode up to their floor and hurried to their rooms, right next to each other.

The boys went into their room and looked around. It was amazing. There was still only two beds but they could get a cot, like they were going to at the motel.

There was a knock at the door and Stickler opened it, finding Meena on the other side.

"Get some sleep, tomorrow we can run around and have fun." She grinned and hurried off. Stickler shut the door and dropped his back pack on the floor. Newt called down for a cot while Cory went to the bathroom to change. He came out in a wife beater and pajama pants, Newt had flannel pants and a tee shirt while Stickler had silky blue pajamas. The other two boys gave him a strange lok and he shrugged.

"I like to be comfortable." He said, offering no more explaination for it.

meanwhile in the girl's room, Meena was sitting on her bed putting on a mud mask, while Greenle brushed and braided her hair.

"So, at least Newt stopped acting weird." Meena said.

"Yeah I guess." Greenlee shrugged, getting up and going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"what's wrong now?" Meena asked, following Greenlee.

"It's just... I don't know, He's just... ugh." Greenlee rolled her eyes and squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush. It was silent while the two girls scrubbed and when they spit out the last of the foam Meena frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's just not as... Newty... if that makes sense." Greenlee shrugged and went back to her bed.

"not really." Meena shook her head.

"Well... whatever." Greenlee got under the blanket and laid down.

"Night Greenlee."

"Night Meena."

DVDVDVDVDVDVDV

The next morning Everyone got up and headed out. Meena and Cory went to sign up for the contest while Stickler went to whereever and Greenlee and Newt headed out to shop.

After signing up Meena and Cory headed for a little cafe in the city. Meena ordered a cappachino and Cory just got a soda.

"This place is really great." Meena smiled. "Romantic." She added as they sat down with their drinks.

"It is." Cory agreed. The two leaned across the table to kiss only to be interrupted by greenlee plopping down.

"Newton Livingston is the biggest jerk on the planet!" She cried.

A/N okay, really just a chapter to get through to New York. I didn't get what I wanted in it so the next chapter will be bigger : ) Only two chapter left then onto the next story : )


	9. Never Let You go

Okay, well chapter eight didn't have everything I wanted, so I'm going to put it in here. You'll see how. So, here we go with the climax of the story : ) I've so been looking forward to this chapter ever since I thought of the idea back in Could It Be. It's going to be awesome if I can do it right : )

Ugh we have so many ideas for stories. I'm serious. And in a ton of different fandoms. We have High school musical, Code Lyoko, Thief Lord, Twilight, Cory in the House, Artemis Fowl, Cheaper by the Dozen and Hannah Montana. We've actually started a number of them. We're going to write the first chapters and see which we like more I guess. More than Likely we're going to beg people to take a poll. So We'll see.

Chapter 9

Meena sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Why is Newt a jerk?" she asked. Greenlee narrowed her eyes, remembering.

_"I'm telling you Newt this is a great place, It's not even actually a museum!" Greenlee insisted as and led Newt to an art exibit they were having in Central park. _

_"I don't know Greenlee. Art's so... boring." Newt half whined, letting Greenlee lead him by the hand. _

_"It'll be fun." She said as they got there. Newt had to admit, some of the things were pretty interesting. They walked through the exibit, looking at each painting for a few moments before moving onto the next one. A wind left over from winter blew past and Greenlee shivered. Without thinking, Newt took off his jacket to wrap around Greenlee and she was about to put her hands in the pockets when he freaked out. _

_"Wait! No!" He cried, taking the jacket back off of her. A few people turned around to look at them. _

_"Newt are you insane?" Greenlee asked. _

_"No, I just... Don't want you going through my pockets." Newt shook his head. _

_"Why not?" Greenlee narrowed her eyes at him, her old suspicions rising. _

_"I just don't!" Newt said, walking towards the next painting. _

_"No, no, no. You aren't just going to walk off. I want an answer." Greenlee said, grabbing his arm. "Why are you acting so weird?" She crossed her arms. _

_"I'm not acting weird." Newt shrugged. _

_"Yes you are." Greenlee snapped. _

_"Can't you just trust me Greenlee? Jesus, it's not like I'm cheating on you." Newt shouted. _

_"And how am I supposed to know that?" Greenlee shouted back. "You've been hiding things from me! You're supposed to be my best friend! My boyfriend for crying out loud!"_

_"I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you!" Newt yelled. _

_"If I'm still around." Greenlee said turning away and heading for the cafe closest to the hotel_

Cory's eyes widened and he looked at Greenlee.

"Greenlee, he's not cheating. It's the opposite." He insisted.

"Whatever Cory." Greenlee rolled her eyes. "I'm heading back to the hotel, they should be delivering the stuff Newt and I bought. I'll see you there." She said, leaving Cory and Meena.

"Man this is bad." Cory shook his head.

"What's going on with him?" Meena asked.

"If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone, especially Greenlee." Cory Warned. Meena nodded.

"My lips are sealed." She promised. Cory leaned in and whispered it in her ear. "No way." Meena squeal.

"Yup." Cory grinned at her. Meena smiled and clapped her hands.

"That's so cool!"

DVDVDVDVDVDVDV

The next morning they were getting ready for TRL, Greenlee and Meena were in their room getting dressed. Meena buttoned her pin strip skirt and looked at her silky purple top in the mirror. Greenlee tugged at her black leggings before pulling on her jean skirt and sequin baby doll top (I'll put pics in my profile.)

"Greenlee, come on, don't you think you're being a bit stubborn?" Meena asked.

"He's hiding things from me Meena. When did you jump on the Newt bandwagon anyway?" Greenlee asked, putting on her make up.

"I'm not, I'm just saying, the concert will go a lot smoother if you and Newt make up." Meena shrugged.

"Oh so it's for the band?" Greenlee rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Meena lied. "Just come on!" Meena walked out of the bathroom and went to her bed to grab her purse.

"Whatever." Greenlee rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the Lobby. I'll meet you all there." She said, grabbing her own purse from the counter and walking out to the elevator. Just as the doors were closing Newt stuck his arm in and the doors reopened, letting him in. Greenlee crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling.

"Greenlee-"

"Don't." Greenlee cut him off. "Everyone and their grandma wants me to get over being mad and I don't know why. It's starting to feel like everyone knows the secret but me."

"Greenlee, I promise, I swear, I'll tell you when I'm ready. Right now just isn't the time. Please." Newt begged. Greenlee looked at the picture on the wall of the elevator. "Greenlee, I've known you all my life, you've known me all yours, have I ever lied to you? Just trust me on this one. I'll tell you."

"You're still a jerk." Greenlee said, looking at him, the corners of her mouth turned up. Newt laughed and hugged her as the doors opened again and he lifted her up and out of the elevator. "And you're insane!" She added.

DVDVDVDVDVDVDV

"I think I'm going to be sick." Meena squeaked as she paced back and forth. The contest had just started and DC 3 was the foruth act to go on.

"Relax Meena. It's not like this is the first time we've done this." Greenlee rolled her eyes.

"We should have practiced more! We should have worn matching outfits we should have-"

"Calm down girl." Cory walked over to her taking her hands. "We're going to be great. We've practiced enough, matching outfits would make us look stupid and there's nothing more that can be done to make us rock any harder than we already do." Meena looked into his eyes and relaxed a bit.

"Okay." She nodded, going to get a water from the table. After the other two acts the guy back stage warned them to get ready.

"And Next up we have DC 3, first we're going to talk to the bands front girls, Meena Parhoom and Greenlee Binx!" Jordan Myers, who had taken over the show, cried. Meena and Greenlee hurried out while the boys set up.

"Hey Jordan." The two girls chorused.

"Hey ladies." Jordan smiled his trademark smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts. "So tell me, what made you come here to New York and our contest?"

"Well, We're seniors in High school and this is our last Spring break to really go out and have a party together." Meena said.

"Not true." Greenlee whispered at her.

"Okay, and why is it DC 3 when there are five of you?"

"Well it started out with Meena, our drummer Cory Baxter and our Guitaris Newt Livingston. Then I joined it, but Newt and I started dating and according to cory that mad us only count as one, but then he and Meena started dating and we had to let Stickler in so we'd be DC 3 again." Greenlee smiled. That was kind of an inside joke that not a lot of people understood.

"Umm... okay, well here they are! DC 3!" Jordan cried as The girls ran to their places. Newt and Cory started with their bit before Meena and Greenle opened Their mouths to sing.

"You were the one  
That I couldn't find  
Hidden Away  
In the depths of my mind

Why did I let you go you're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong, from right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now it's all collapsed - in my lap

I overthought  
So I locked up my heart-yeah  
There you stood  
Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood

Why did I let you go you're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong, from right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now it's all collapsed - in my lap

My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
Will I need another guy with the same blue eyes  
And the same name with the Converse shoes i gave  
Will he have the same laugh  
Wear my homemade hat  
Bet I'll make another mistake  
And think he's just another - fake

Wish I could erase the past now  
Wish I could bring you back

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now it's all collapsed - in my lap

If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now it's all collapsed - in my lap"

Greenlee took Aly's parts while Meena took AJ's. When they were done everyone cheered for them and they bowed. They were ushered off stage and told to wait until the contest was over.

After the last band went on they were all taken back out to hear the announcement.

"Okay, it was really hard to pick the winners of TRL's Battle of the Bands, Whooooo! But finally we picked. In third place, Beauty School Drop Outs!" The band of four guys with hair in varying shades of blue went up to take their little trophy.

"In Second place, Two Blinks is Yes!" The Band walked up to take their gift certificates to a cafe down the street.

"And finally, in first place, the Winners of TRL's Battle of the Bands, Whooooooo! Is... DC 3!" Jordan cried. it took a moment to register, but when they realized it was them Meena screamed and they hurried to the front to get their prize.

"Wait!" Newt held up a hand as everyone was getting ready to leave the stage. Everyone stopped, looking at him in confusion. "Greenlee, you want to know the secret..." He reached in his pocket and got down on one knee. Greenlee quirked and eyebrow at him as the other three members of the band struggled to contain their excitement.

"Newt what are you-"

"Greenlee Binx," Newt started, pulling his hand out of his pocket to reveal a small velvet box, even small than the one that had held the necklace. As soon as he opened it Greenlee's heart jumped to her throat. In the box sat a ring. Nothing too fancy, a small diamond ring, the light glinting off the shining surface. "Will you marry me?" He asked, taking one of her hands in his own.

Greenlee made a small choked sound and nodded her head. "y-yes." She managed to get out. He slid the ring on her finger and stood up. Everyone clapped as they embraced. When he pulled away to look at her she had tears running down her face.

"I love you." She squeaked.

"So you love a jerk?" He asked with a smirk.

"Forever." She smiled.

DVDVDVDVDVDV

The next morning as Stickler drove them home, Meena sat in back with Greenlee and Newt while Cory sat in the passenger's seat. Everyone groaned as Stickler's phone rang for the nineteenth time in the past two hours.

"Kallie again." Corry said, picking Stickler's phone up from the dash.

"I regret giving her my number." Stickler shook his head.

"Technically you didn't." Meena reminded him. "Cory and Greenlee did." The two accused laughed and smiled.

"Well how were we supposed to know she was boarderline stalker?" Greenlee asked, leaning against Newt.

"You shouldn't have called her in the first place." Stickler snapped.

"Oh we weren't going to let you break her heart." As the two bickered back and forth Meena looked at her best friends. Cory and Newt joined in on it and that's when Meena realized it.

She would never lose these people, no matter how hard she tried.


End file.
